


Cappuccino in the Clouds

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Young Philinda Fluff Coffee Shop AU fic set during Christmas time.Phil Coulson is the owner of a coffee shop and a snowstorm bring him and a loyal customer, Melinda May, closer together.Multi Chapter Fanfiction.Currently has 10 chapters. I will likely an epilogue that will tie in to my next fic in the same universe.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. The Coffee Shop

**Chapter 1**

**The coffee shop**

It was a snowy evening, with Christmas nearing...

Phil Coulson was ending another shift as owner and barista of the third wave coffee shop called Cap’s Cuppa Cafe. The 26 year old wore his dark red beanie, to hide his already thinning hair. It had unknown layers of coffee grind dust on it, and he never seemed to wash it. Phil also wore thick rimmed glasses, as his eyes starting going bad as soon as he turned 19. And he always had a couple days worth of scruff, which he typically waited to shave until his coworker and friend Alphie made fun of him enough to do it.

Alphie Mackenzie was a 17 year old community college student who graduated high school a year early. He was a tall, dark, muscular young man who wanted to become a mechanical engineer. Alphie had been coming into the shop since he was 15, and immediately was interested in how the espresso machine and grinder worked. He told Phil he was always tinkering with machines at his house and garage, so when one day the espresso machine broke, he let Alphie try and fix it. To Phil’s amazement, Alphie was able to fix it in half a shift.

The next day, Alphie was hired. He was 15, which was allowed in their state. Now that Alphie was 17 and graduated, he kept wanting Phil to call him “Mack”, a nickname his buddies called him. Phil allowed him to change his name tag to Mack, but Phil sometimes still called him Alphie just to banter with the kid.

“So Phil, you know I’m taking off for Christmas Eve and Christmas, right? My brother and I are visiting our aunt and uncle downstate. I already got Vick to cover a couple shifts, but are you gonna be okay manning on your own through the holidays?” Mack wondered, knowing that Phil had a tendency to overwork himself.

“Naw man, it’ll be fine. I’m not really doing anything for Christmas anyways, and business is typically light on Christmas Eve. I’ll close the shop early.” Coulson replied as he cleaned out the grinders.

“Alright, thanks Phil. Hey, you should see if that Melinda gal is sticking around for the holidays. Maybe ask her on a date for once?

Phil turned red as his friend confronted once again on talking to women. “Yeah...maybe. She seems way out of my league through. Law school? Plus did you hear she’s taking Krav Maga? Smart and tough.”

Mack cleared up the rest of the dishes from the tables, “Yeah. Wouldn’t hurt to try though. Have you even been a date since I started working here?”

Phil looked aghast at Mack, “I go on dates. I mean, yes it’s been awhile. But you know, keeping this shop open and dealing with you n00bs takes all my time.”

The younger man rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever. You’re just too nervous to ever take a shot.”

“I take plenty of shots.” Coulson answered, throwing a cleaning towel at Mack.

Mack just laughed, the big young man towering over a shorter Phil, “Yeah, shots of espresso maybe.” 

The next day, Phil was up early spreading rock salt on the sidewalk outside his cafe. Snow was coming, and it might even threaten travel plans for many. There was supposed to be a record blizzard. Thankfully, Phil just lived in an apartment above the shop, so his commute was nothing. He may have to close the shop early in the coming days if not enough customers come, but he usually had some die hard coffee fans who would walk miles in snow for a warm cappuccino in their hands.

His first customer that day was one of Melinda May, a small, Asian woman who exuded confidence, even in the way she ordered her tea.

“Hey there, Mel. More studying today?” Phil began ringing up her order before she even spoke.

Melinda looked up at the scruffy barista and smiled slightly, “Always, Phil. The bar doesn’t pass itself you know.”

“One spicy chai latte with oat milk, then?” Phil asked, even though he had already rung it up.

“Yup. You know, one of these days I’m gonna order something different.” She grinned, giving him a generous tip.

“I’ll be ready. I’ll know when you need it.” Phil answered, feeling nervous on the inside but as a barista, you learn to hide your emotions.

Customers came and always had things on their mind, and a barista often turned into a therapist, friend, listener. You had to be pretty unbiased about everything, because you didn’t want to cause any scene in the shop. Baristas were amazing people readers, and often knew if their customer needed an extra espresso shot, a listening ear, or to be left alone at their table.

Melinda usually got her spicy chai, found the biggest available table, and spread out all her books that she was studying. She kept a large notebook and a variety of colored pens and highlighters. She even had something called a “Bullet Journal” which she explained in great detail to Phil one day. He admired her organization skills and commitment to finishing law school.

Phil finished making her drink and brought it to her, as she was already in deep study mode. She thanked him, then went back to her book. Phil sighed. One of these days he’ll ask her on a date. He noticed no ring on her finger, and she always came alone, so he assumed she was single. Of course, he was never confident enough to ask, and he forbade Mack and Vick to ask. Those teens and their snoopy attitudes. They were always trying to hook up Phil with someone. Classic.

The rest of the shift went by quickly, with many customers getting in their coffee and beans before the big storm hit. One of Phil’s friends brought a Christmas tree in to the shop so he could decorate it. All the local biz in the area were doing a Christmas decorating contest, and while Phil didn’t care about the prize, he did find it fun to make his shop extra festive.

Phil looked at his work schedule and realized with his extra shifts that he would have to spend an extra couple hours at the shop each day to decorate. But if he had help...

He looked over to see Melinda packing up. He knew she was headed to her parents house in the next couple days for Christmas, but maybe she would have time tomorrow.

_This is it, Phil. Just ask her to help decorate. That’s low pressure. In the shop, not even really a date._

“Hey Melinda, so...uh, not sure if you are free tomorrow...but there’s this Christmas decorating thing all us small biz are doing and I’m just wondering...if you’d like to help us decorate the shop? Mack is leaving on vacation tomorrow, so usually I’d have him help...I’ll pay you in gift cards” he blurted out, his usually cool barista demeanor breaking.

She looked over at his pleading eyes, and grinned. She had been waiting MONTHS for him to say something, anything. But he played so cool, she didn’t know if he even really noticed her as a person, not just as a customer. Playing it cool herself, she said “Sure, Phil. School’s out for the holidays, and I should probably let myself get a break. I’m not making any more headway.”

Phil’s sigh of relief could be heard echoing in the whole shop, “Oh good. I mean, yeah that’s great. Does tomorrow at 5 work? I’m closing the shop a little early cuz of the snow coming.”

“Cool. I’ll see you then. Have a good one.” Melinda picked up the rest of her things and left the shop.

As Mel was leaving, Vick came into the shop to take over the shift. “Wow, did Melinda just pass the bar or something? She looked positively radiant when I passed her.”

Phil smiled confidently, “I just asked her to help me decorate the shop tomorrow.”

Vick gave Phil a celebratory fist bump, “Nice work, boss! Also, Mack owes me a shift.”

Phil handed Vick the rest of the dishes, “Ah I see. So you have a running bet now.”

Vick set down the dishes in the sink and laughed, “Oh yes.”


	2. The Decorating "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson and Melinda May go on their first "date", decorating the coffee shop Christmas tree for a contest!

**The Decorating "Date"**

It was the day before Christmas Eve and the temperature kept dropping. There was a promise of a white Christmas and Phil smiled as he closed the shop early to start decorating. He wanted time to take a shower and get freshened up before his “date” with Melinda.

Thankfully, Phil’s apartment was just above his cafe, so running up the stairs and taking a shower didn’t take long. He had time to get ready and get out all his ornaments for the tree. After Phil showered, he looked at his scruffy face.

“Does she like the scruff? Or do I go clean shaven? Eh...I go scruff.” Phil said to himself as he put his thick rimmed glasses on. He decided to forgo his classic beanie though. He sighed. His hair wasn’t getting any thicker, so he needed to cut it short and just deal with the receding hairline.

After putting on a light cologne and brushing his teeth, he went and found his ornaments and lights box that was in his closet. His ornaments weren’t anything special, but they were themed. Captain America , of course, Phil’s favorite comic book hero. He had been obsessed with Cap since grade school and even named his shop after the superhero. It was dorky, sure, but it would make his tree unique.

Phil looked at the time and rushed back down to the shop to see Melinda just walking up to the door. He quickly let her in to get out of the cold.

“Hey, Melinda, thanks again for stopping by. Do you want a spicy chai? On the house of course.” Phil took her coat and laid it on a chair at one of his tables.

Melinda had her hair down, bangs swooping across her eyes. “Yes, that would be wonderful. The heater on the bus broke down.” She sat next to the coffee shop heater to warm up.

Phil went back to the coffee bar to make her drink. “Oh no. Well, this chai will warm you up quick.”

Melinda nodded and looked over at the box of ornaments. “Captain America?”

The young barista turned a bit red, “Uh, yeah. It’s the only ornaments I have. I kind of collected comic books as a kid, so I would get a new Cap ornament every year.”

Phil finished up the spicy chai and handed it to Mel. “I think it’s cool. It’ll be different than the other trees, I’m sure. I bet you’ll win.”

She finished her drink quickly, eager to warm up from the cold bus ride. Phil put on Christmas Jazz on his record player and snow began to fall outside.

“So, how long have you owned this coffee shop, Phil? Melinda asked, realizing she didn’t know much about Phil’s life. He was always the one listening to her, but he’d be busy behind the coffee bar, so there wasn’t much chance to get to know him more. She had been waiting for him to ask her on a date for a long while now. So it was time to see if this guy was really someone she could date, or just a fun person to talk to at the shop.

Phil started hanging the lights on the tree as he answered, “Going on 4 years! Opened it right after college.”

Melinda looked impressed, “Wow, so you always wanted to own a shop then?”

He handed her a shield ornament to hang up, “Naw. I actually thought about becoming a history professor. Or...a special agent of some sort.”

“A special agent? Like FBI, CIA?” She wondered, as she had looked into something like that herself when she finished her bachelor’s degree.

“Yeah, I know, kind of silly, right? I’m this skinny, geeky guy. Not really what comes to mind when you think of an agent.” Phil shrugged his shoulders.

Melinda put her hand on his arm, “I don’t think it’s silly, Phil. I’m actually looking into entering the FBI academy. That’s why I started taking the Krav Maga courses.”

Phil turned red again as she maintained the physical touch while he responded, “Well, that’s awesome! I mean you are a total badass. Of course I could see you become some amazing agent.”

“You could become one too, you know. Not everyone becomes a field agent. Besides, with some combat training, honestly I think you could do it. But I also know you love this shop.” Melinda answered, finally taking off her hand off his arm to put up another ornament.

“I appreciate the confidence, Mel. Is it alright if I call you, Mel? I just realized I’ve been shortening your name, lately. I usually ask my customers first before I give them a nickname,” Phil stepped behind Melinda to grab another ornament from the box.

This time, Melinda turned a shade of red, “Yeah, I like it. Thanks for asking though. I would like to think I’m more than just a customer at this point.”

Phil stopped what he was doing to look her in the eyes, “Of course, of course. You’re a friend. It’s hard, you know. Separating myself from the customer so I don’t become too biased.”

“I get it, that make sense. So...is this a date then? Or just two friends hanging out?” Melinda realized that Phil needed a little push. She usually liked the guy to initiate, as her father drilled that into her head as a child. But the way her mom tells it, she asked for her father’s hand in marriage first.

Phil’s breath caught, he really needs to work on his game. “Yeah, I mean. If that’s okay with you.”

Melinda gave him a grin, “It’s okay with me. So, the shop, you’ve owned it 4 years, what made you want to open it?”

“Well like I said, I thought about doing teaching or going into an agency, but...my mom passed away right when I graduated college. And my dad has been gone since I was 9, so I guess I just wanted something simple.” Phil didn’t like talking about his mom passing away. His dad, he doesn’t remember much. But his mom, they had been quite close.

Melinda turned to face Phil this time, “Oh Phil, I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s hard, but the shop has really helped me. My Uncle Nick actually encouraged me to do it. I had worked as a barista in high school and in college to pay for school.” Phil tried to shrug off the emotions he was feeling. He really did miss his mom.

“Is that the guy that came by a few months ago?”

“Yeah! Well he’s not really my uncle, but kind of took me under his wing back in high school. He had originally wanted me to go to a special school with him after college, but after my mom died, I was sort of a mess.” Phil had talked more than he had in a long while. He always tried to keep his conversations light with his coworkers and customers.

“So to get me out of a funk, Nick fronted the money to help me open the shop, hire and train baristas, and what not. Honestly, it really saved me.”

Melinda was grateful for hearing so much about Phil. She had always enjoyed his conversations and his seemingly always positive attitude. But he had some deep layers underneath and she was excited to get to know him even more.

“So are you spending Christmas with your uncle then?” Melinda wondered, realizing that Phil might spend holidays alone now that his mom had passed away.

“Not this year. He’s been gone ever since he came in. I’m pretty sure he some sort of special agent. Not FBI or CIA through.” Phil answered, putting up the very last ornament, a 1962 red corvette. “But usually I would spend it with him.”

“So you are spending Christmas alone then?”

Phil, feeling a bit embarrassed, replied nonchalantly, “Yeah, I mean it’s so big deal.”

Melinda put her hand on his shoulder, “I wish I had known! I would’ve had you come to my parents’ house! If I can even fly there tomorrow, the snow is getting thicker by the minute.”

Phil looked outside and noticed the snow drifting down the dark street. “Well, if your flight does get cancelled, you’ll know where to find me. I’m keeping the shop open till 2 tomorrow. Give me a call.”

The two friends starred at the lit Christmas tree filled with Captain America ornaments and others from Phil’s childhood. It gleamed beautifully in the window with the snow falling behind it.

“Well I better get going before this snow gets worse.” Melinda sadly replied, wanting to hang out longer, but also not wanting to ride another heatless bus.

Phil was a bit disappointed she couldn’t stay longer, but understood. “Why don’t I walk you to the bus stop? Here, I’ll make us another drink, so we can stay warm on the walk.

Melinda’s smile warmed, he was thoughtful AND kind. A trait not often seen in the men she had previously dated.

The two walked outside with drinks in hand, bundled up against the snow storm. They made it to the bus stop just fine, and waited there for the next bus to come.

Phil turned to her, “Mel, thanks again for coming to help. The tree looks amazing. And...thanks for listening to me. It’s been awhile since I’ve talked to anyone about my mom.”

Melinda leaned in to him to turn away from the wind, “You’re welcome, Phil. Thanks for this date. It’s been a long time since I had a good one.”

Melinda’s bus came so it was time for the two to stop huddling together. “Bye Phil, I’ll try to come in before my flight tomorrow.”

Phil realized she was definitely interested in him, and he was definitely interested in her. Before she got on the bus, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Melinda looked surprised, but happy. She didn’t say anything, but her already rosy cheeks reddened more. Before he could say anything more, the bus door closed. She waved goodbye.

Phil’s smile was wider than it had been since he opened the shop. He barely noticed the wind and snow, and got back to his apartment. He checked his phone to see a message from Mel. “Thanks for kiss. Let’s have another date when I get back.- Mel”


	3. The Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a blizzard coming and Melinda might not be able to fly home for Christmas.

**The Snowstorm**

Phil woke up to a bright outside, the sun shining against the snow that had fallen last night. It looked like, for now, the weather would hold for Melinda’s flight. Part of him wanted her to be able to stay here, as she was supposed to be gone for two weeks. But, at the same time, he knew how much she wanted to be with her parents over the holidays.

“Alright, Phil, enough sight seeing, time to get back to work.” He said to himself, always keeping a running monologue. It’s the sort of things that happens when you live alone.

His phone dinged, and he went to see if it was a message from Mel. It was from Mack.

“Hey boss! Merry Christmas Eve! What’s this about a date yesterday 😲👍🏻?

Phil grinned, of course Vick told Mack about the date. Phil typed back, “Yeah, it went well. I think me and Mel are dating now.”

Mack spit fired back, “I NEED DEETS”

Phil ignored the text and sighed, working with teens had its perks, but sometimes they were a bit too nosy. But, it was Christmas Eve, so he decided to reply after all.

[Phil’s text message] ☕️🎄😘🚌

[Mack’s text message] WHAT KIND OF DEETS ARE THAT? Did she kiss you or did you kiss her!?

[Phil’s text message] 🧑🏻😘👩🏽‍⚖️

[Mack’s text message] YES, Vick owes me beans.

Phil put down his phone and shook his head. As he was finishing getting ready, he received another ding. He ignored it at first, thinking it was Vick. But then it dinged again.

[Mel’s text message] Shop open today?

[Mel’s text message] ???

[Phil’s text message] OH sorry! Getting ready for the day. YES, I’m open. Come on by.

[Phil’s text message] I mean the shop is open.

[Mel’s text message] 😏

[Mel’s text message] Okay, Be there soon.

Phil quickly finished getting ready and realized he forgot to shave, AGAIN. But with the shop opening soon, and Mel coming, he needed to prep the machines and get going.

“I really need to ask her if she likes the scruff.” Phil said to himself as he turned on the OPEN sign.

About an hour later, Melinda came in with a small pack. It appeared she might go straight to the airport after hitting up the shop.

“Hey Phil, am I the first one in?” Mel asked setting down her things and going to the counter to order.

Phil began prepping for her drink, “It’s on me again, Mel. Merry Christmas Eve.”

Before she could protest, he kept talking, “Naw, there’s been a few early comers, to get beans for gifts. So, flight still on?”

Melinda responded and went to hang over at the pick up counter while Phil made her drink.

“Yeah, but there’s supposed to be another huge storm coming in, right when my flight is supposed to leave. So, it might cancel. I don’t know.” She replied, unsure how she felt if it got cancelled.

On the one hand, if it got cancelled, she would have no school and lots of time to hang with Phil. But at the same time, missing Christmas for the first time with her parents would be hard.

Phil set her prepared drink on the counter, which had a heart latte art on it. Melinda smiled.

“The offer still stands Mel. If it gets cancelled. I would hate for you to spend Christmas alone.” He put his hand on hers.

“Thanks, Phil. I don’t want you to spend Christmas alone either.” She gave him a lingering look then finally moved to take a sip of her drink.

The rest of the shift went by slowly, only a couple more customers came in. So Phil kept busy doing random odd jobs in the shop, and made Melinda some lunch. The cafe sold paninis as well.

As Phil was cleaning dishes in the kitchen, he could hear Melinda talking on the phone.

“Hi mom. Hey...the flight. It got cancelled.” He could tell Melinda’s words came out stuttered, she was attempting not to cry.

He couldn’t hear what Mel’s mom said, but Mel responded, “I know. It’s okay. I’m safe. I have a friend I can stay with. I won’t be alone.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Merry Christmas to you too. As soon as the weather gets better, I’ll hop on a flight to see you guys.”

Phil finished up his dishes and wandered out back into the shop. Melinda was trying very hard not to cry, but failing. Tears ran down her face.

“Hey, hey. I got you.” He pulled her in for a hug. The shop was empty and he decided it was time to close anyways. Her tears soaked his shoulder.

She finally pulled away from the hug and saw his shoulder was soaking wet. “Sorry, Phil. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I cried when I had my first Christmas without my mom. No shame in it.” Phil wiped a stray tear from her eye.

He stood up, “Okay, here, let’s close the shop. I’ll walk you to your bus and you can pick up anything you need. Then we’ll hang out okay? Second date?”

Melinda nodded and got up. They finished closing the shop, and as they did, huge storm clouds rolled in. The wind started to howl and snow started dumping down again.

Melinda got a ding on her phone. “Oh. The buses. They are shutdown too.”

Phil realized the only real option was letting Melinda stay with him until the storm passed. Which would be at least through tomorrow.

“Hey, don’t worry. You can stay at my place. I live upstairs. I have a pullout couch that I let Mack sleep on between shifts and school.” Phil hoped it wasn’t too presumptuous but he also knew she had no where else to go.

Melinda gave him a hopeful smile. “Really? I mean, if it’s not too much of a burden. Dang, I don’t even have pajamas! Just once change of clothes and some basics in my day pack.”

Phil shook his head, “Not a burden at all. Don’t worry, I have blankets, pillows.”

Melinda gave him another hug, “Thanks so much. I guess it’s a good thing we are dating now, or this would be a bit more awkward?” He knew Mel was pushing him again to open up.

“Yeah, I mean what’s better than spending Christmas Eve with my new girlfriend!” He spoke it a little too loudly than he meant to.

“Haha. Come on, boyfriend. Let’s go see this apartment of yours.” She grabbed her pack and followed Phil up the stairs to his apartment.

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” He opened the door to his apartment, which was simple, clean, and filled with gadgets and doodads on the wall. He gave her a sheepish grin. “I’ve always been a bit of a collector. I love old school stuff. Odd for a millennial, right?”

She came into the apartment and set down her stuff on the couch. “I don’t mind it. Honestly, it’s pretty cool to see someone our age being more analog.”

“You hungry? I wasn’t planning too much for Christmas Eve dinner, but I have steak, kale, and fingerling potatoes I can cook up. It’s basic. But I do good basic,” he gave her a wink as he set out the ingredients.

“You are full of surprises, Phil. Should I turn on some music?” She looked over to another record player and fished out some records.

“Sure, anything Christmas is good. You drink wine? I bought some red the other day from the bottle shop down the street.” Phil got out a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

This was really turning out to be quite the Christmas Eve date. Melinda barely even remembered she was supposed to be at her parents by now, but she wasn’t too disappointed her flight was cancelled anymore. Just two days ago she was hoping Phil would notice her more and now she was staying at his place, about to have a nice dinner, and listening to soft Christmas jazz.

Phil finished cooking the dinner and set out the plates. Yes, they were Captain America plates. Suddenly, Phil became self conscious. “Uh, I guess one day I should buy some adult plates, eh?”

Melinda laughed, “I’m actually surprised you had wine glasses.”

“Haha, a gift from Uncle Nick. I think he was making a not so subtle hint that I need to remember to have dates every so often. This is actually my first time using them.” He shrugged, handing the filled plate to Mel.

The two ate quickly, realizing how hungry they were. They didn’t talk much, but kept looking at each other with longing eyes. It was funny, Mel thought, he obviously liked her, a lot, but gave no indication until now. Maybe she had been blind to it. She had been quite focused on her law school.

Once they finished dinner, the new couple moved to the couch with their wine glasses. Phil had a mini tree up, since the main tree was down at the shop. He turned the overhead lights lower, so they could stare at the storm and the flickering Christmas lights.

“So...can I have some pajamas? My pants are a little tight from eating all that steak.” Melinda asked, feeling a bit awkward about asking for pajamas.

“Oh yeah, totally. Hope you don’t mind flannel. That’s all I really have. Do you need a sweatshirt too?” He asked, realizing all she had was her button shirt and heavy coat.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks again, Phil. Your honestly the best boyfriend I’ve ever had, and we are only on our first full day of dating.”

Phil grinned huge at that and responded in kind, “Well. You’re my first girlfriend since college, and even then I barely dated. Too busy working and studying. But you’ve already more amazing than anyone I’ve ever met.”

The two were being pretty sappy, sure, but it was Christmas Eve, the wine had been flowing, and emotions were high, between them missing parents and excitement of a new relationship.

Phil brought out red flannel pants and a college sweatshirt and handed it to Melinda. “You can change in my room, if you want. I’ll hang out here.” He wanted to keep things slow, and definitely didn’t presume Melinda would dress in front of them. They had been barely dating 24 hours.

Melinda went into his bedroom and looked around. It was simple, with coffee and history books strewn around the room. She smelled the sweatshirt. It smelled of coffee and musky cologne. While she didn’t like the taste of coffee, she did love the smell. And boy, did Phil smell GOOD.

She came out, the flannel pants rolled up to match her short frame, and she yawned. “Wow, didn’t realize how tired I was.”

Phil looked over at his tired girlfriend, “Oh I can set up the bed if you want to sleep.”

Melinda was in fact tired, but she wanted to spend every waking moment with her boyfriend. Too much time had been wasted.

“It’s okay. How about we turn on a movie?” She got on the couch and grabbed a blanket.

Phil smiled, cuddling with his new girlfriend watching a movie seemed like the PERFECT way to finish out the night.

The two put on Elf, which Phil said was him and his mom’s favorite. Melinda hadn’t seen it too many times, as her parents both hated the movie. She liked it. Honestly, she could care less what was actually on the TV, she just wanted an excuse to cuddle in a blanket next to Phil and breathe in his coffee musk.

It didn’t take long before Mel was asleep, she really was that tired. Phil breathed in her hair, which had a faint coconut smell to it. He had always wanted to visit Tahiti, so he loved the smell of anything tropical. Maybe one day...he’d go with Melinda. If things did work out for them in the long run.

He stared at her sleeping form. Just two days ago he was staring at her from behind the counter of the coffee bar, dreaming of a moment like this with her. He never thought he’d have the confidence to ask her out, and he’s super happy that he did. He mentally reminded himself to thank Mack and Vick for being on his case.

The movie ended, and it was getting late. Phil wishes he could stay in this position forever, but his arm was dead asleep. He slowly moved from out of Mel’s arms. She stirred awake.

“Oh, did I fall asleep? Is the movie over? Sorry, Phil, I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“It’s no big deal. Why don’t you take my bed and I’ll just sleep on the couch? That way we don’t have to set up the pullout with you already half asleep.” Phil offered, realizing the pullout couch wasn’t comfortable to begin with, and wanted her to have the best place to sleep.

“Oh Phil, are you sure? Thanks. I’ll just go brush my teeth.” Melinda finished getting ready for bed and closed the door.

Phil settled in for a night on the couch, which he didn’t mind. He wasn’t sure if he ready for a shared bed, and didn’t want to ruin anything between them by requesting that. They can take it slow. If she wants. But if she wanted to take it faster, well then, he’d be okay with that too. 


	4. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda and Phil wake up to a very snowy Christmas day morning.

**Christmas Day**

Phil woke up, suddenly realizing why his back was hurting. “oh right, couch.” But then he remembered it was Christmas morning, and a certain woman was sleeping just in the other room.

“Time to make some coffee and tea and start the day.” Phil ground up some beans and looked up as Mel came out of the room. She still had his sweatshirt on and he grinned.

“Merry Christmas, Mel. Making our tea and coffee. Want matcha this morning?”

“Yes! I love matcha. That’s actually what I drink in the mornings.” Melinda answered, moving to sit at the kitchen bar.

“How did you sleep?”

“Great! You have a very comfortable bed.” Melinda took the matcha in her hands, sipping it slowly.

“Good. Glad you liked it.” He smiled, trying very hard not to make any bed comments.

“So, what’s our plan for today then? The shop is closed, and the buses are shutdown for the day again.” Melinda said, not at all disappointed she had to spend another full day with Phil.

“Oh, we could do a puzzle, board game, whatever sounds good to you. Or another movie.”

She gave him a sly smile, “You just liked cuddling with me”

Phil laughed as he poured his cereal, Oops All Berries. “Can’t argue with that. You know how long I’ve wanted to ask you out?”

Melinda took a bite out of her toast that Phil made for her. “I’m guessing while. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for months. I was about to give up.”

“Well you have my young baristas to thank for that. They’ve been pressuring me to ask you out every shift.” Phil finished off his cereal and went over to Mel to give her a shoulder rub.

“Is this okay? I don’t want to move too fast.” Phil asked, realizing how comfortable he was with Mel.

“Phil, it’s just a shoulder rub. And no, you don’t have to worry about that with me. If anything, I tend to move way too fast, which is probably why my relationships never lasted.” Mel answered, relaxing into his touch.

He kept massaging her shoulders as he answered, “Yeah, I guess I’m just old fashioned. That was the first time I kissed on a first date.”

“Really? And that wasn’t much of a kiss, Phil. That was a peck. And...I guess now we are on our 3rd date.” Mel turned to face him and gave him a kiss. It wasn’t a long one, but deep and full of hunger.

Phil’s face turned instantly red. “Now that’s a kiss.” He replied.

Before he could return one himself, Mel stood up, “I have a Christmas gift for you. Something small.There weren’t many shops open yesterday.”

Melinda went into her pack and fished out a small gift. “Here.”

Phil opened it to find three new beanies, all Captain America, in varying colors and styles. “Thank you, Mel! I really did need a new beanie.”

Mel laughed, “Yes you did. Also, do you ever shave, scruffy one?” She rubbed her hands along his now 3 day beard.

“I do...and I will if you want.” Phil answered, leaning into her hands on his face.

“Well, I do like the bit of scruff, but a beard is too much. And definitely no mustaches.” Melinda couldn’t stand mustaches, but she always liked Phil with his hipster scruff.

Phil went into the bathroom to shave and shower, while Melinda got one of his puzzles out to start.

He came out freshly shaved and clean, wearing his new beanie. “It fits great!”

Mel smiled and took a photo of him. “Merry Christmas, boyfriend.”

“Merry Christmas, and I got you something too.” He gave her a gift, small as well.

In it was a necklace, simple, but beautiful. “Oh this is lovely!”

“It was my mom’s. Before she died, she gave it to me. Told me to give it to the girl of my dreams. You are the girl of my dreams, Melinda. I’ve dreamed of having you by my side for these months, and now that you are, I’m just beyond blessed and happy.” He began to tear up a bit, seeing his mom’s necklace on his girlfriend’s neck.

Melinda began to cry as well, “I’ve...I’ve never been treated by a man this way. With so much kindness and love. It seems to good to be true.”

“You deserve the world, Melinda.” Phil brushed the hair off her neck and caressed it. “And this necklace looks beautiful. My mom would be so happy to see you wear it.”

The two began to kiss, just as the snow began to fall again on Christmas. As they began to get more and more passionate, a phone rang. It was Melinda’s parents, trying to FaceTime.

Both breathless and red faced, Mel took a second to compose herself before she answered. “Merry Christmas, mom and dad!”

“Merry Christmas, sweetie!”

“Mellie, are you okay? You look a little flushed.” Mel’s dad said, ever the nosy dad.

“Yeah, totally fine dad.” Melinda was still trying to catch her breath, as Phil held in laughter in the background.

“Is that? A man’s hoodie? Whose your friend you’re staying with?” Melinda’s mom wondered, ever the observant one.

“Oh...yeah, just my friend Phil. Well...actually...” Melinda knew she couldn’t lie to her parents. “It’s my boyfriend’s”

“Mellie? Since when did you get a boyfriend?”

“Uh...2 days ago? You know that barista I always mentioned? Well, he finally asked me out. And uh...we got caught in a snowstorm so he offered me to stay here.”

“And... you slept with him!?” Mel’s dad’s voice raised through the call.

Melinda’s face was redder than ever, and Phil was trying his best not to make any reactions, but he was failing.

“No No dad. He slept on the couch. He’s a gentleman. We just started dating.” Melinda answered, feeling extremely embarrassed.

“Well Mel, you are almost 30 years old. If you want to sleep with him you can.” Melinda’s mom replied.

“Don’t give her any ideas, honey!”

“Um mom, dad, Phil can hear you. Do you want...to meet him?” Phil’s eyes went wide. He mouthed “no.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Melinda’s mom answered.

Melinda brought the phone over to Phil, and he was attempting some semblance of control over his raging emotions.

“Hi...Mr. May. Mrs. May. Um...just wanted to say...you raised an amazing and strong woman. And I’m honored I get to be in a relationship with her.” Phil was able to get out, Melinda breathing a sigh of relief.

“Aww, what a polite man! You picked a winner, this time, Mel!”

“Yeah, he looks okay to me. A little skinny, Mellie.”

Melinda rolled her eyes at her dad, “Okay guys...say goodbye to Phil.”

“You know, Mellie, once the snowstorm ends, why don’t we buy a plane ticket for Phil too.” Melinda’s dad said, very eager to meet his daughter’s new boyfriend.

“Okay, he’ll have to see if he can get some shifts taken over, he owns the shop so...” Mel answered, realizing the position she’s put Phil in all of the sudden.

“Okay honey, well have a good Christmas!”

The call finally ended, and Phil and Mel just burst into laughter to ease the tension.

“I’m SO sorry, Phil. My dad can be...well my mom can be too. A little forward.”Melinda looked apologetically at Phil.

Phil’s just grinned, “I don’t mind. Yeah, it might be nerve wracking to meet them. But I never got far enough in a relationship to meet the parents. I guess it’s a bit different being adults though.”

Melinda giggled, “Yeah, my relationships never lasted long enough for it to matter. And pretty sure my dad wouldn’t have approved of any of them anyways. You on the other hand, have a good chance.” She pointed a finger to his chest.

“Well, I guess it was good my parents called. Cuz...” Melinda looked over at him, realized how hot and heavy it was getting before the phone call.

“Yeah, I mean. I didn’t mind...” Phil looked down, feeling slightly awkward.

“I just want to make sure we are going slow enough, you know?” Melinda said, sitting back down to work on the puzzle.

“You know, you’re a good kisser.” Phil said, sitting down to join her.

“I have a lot of practice. Not sure if that’s a claim to fame though.” Melinda looked at him deeply.

“And I probably don’t have enough. We make a good pair, then. Balance each other out.” Phil answered staring at the necklace he gave Mel.

“How about I make us some hot chocolate. Is it too early for hard hot cocoa? I have some rum.” Phil asked, realizing he had a very rare day off, and spending it with a beautiful woman was not a bad day.

“Sure, Phil. Hey...and...you know...we don’t HAVE to go slow.” She grinned over at him a mischievous look.

Phil looked very excited, and fumbled finishing the hot cocoa. “Well, I guess we’ll just see what happens, today.”

Melinda drank her hot cocoa, “This is good, Phil. Have you thought about keeping your shop open in the evening and selling alcohol?”

“Ha, maybe one day. But both my baristas are underage, so that wouldn’t work.” He drank his, the warm sweetness of the cocoa and the bite of the rum going down his throat.

The two worked on the puzzle a little more, drinking the cocoa, and then adding more rum to the cocoa. By the time they had finished, they were both pretty tipsy. Good thing there was no where to go, no work to do.

Phil turned on some music and pulled her in to his arms. “Dance with me”

“Phil, I don’t dance.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Fine.”

The two danced around the tiny apartment, feeling more and more comfortable with each other’s presence. Melinda didn’t know if it was the rum, or being Christmas, but she felt closer to Phil than any other human being. She stopped dancing, and gave him another long kiss.

“That takes my breath away every time. How do you do that?” Phil said, catching his breath again.

Melinda didn’t answer, but kissed him again, rubbing her hands under his shirt.

“Oh...so...are we doing this?”

“Yes”

“Merry Christmas to us.”

The two made it to Phil’s bedroom.


	5. A Lover's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda become closer than they thought possible. It becomes one of their favorite Christmases ever.
> 
> Short Chapter

**A Lover’s Christmas**

Melinda rested her head on Phil’s bare chest, almost not believing it was real. What had just happened? Three days ago they were friends, two days ago had their first date, and now they were lovers. She was destined to ride fast. But hopefully this one would actually last.

“What are you thinking about love?” Phil tried out a pet name. Cutie or babe just didn’t feel right for Mel.

“Oh, just, I want this to last, you know? I mean it’s only been a few days, and we...you know”

Phil treaded carefully, “Yeah, I know. That’s well...I’ve never slept with someone that quick after dating. But...felt right.”

“Oh I think my record is like 5 minutes. And actually we weren’t even dating. He was my roommate’s brother. Like I said...lots of mistakes in college.”

Phil looked at her, “You know, this might be a bit forward, but what if we started courting? I don’t want to date around, and I’m ready to settle down.”

Melinda’s breath caught, “Courting. Now that IS old fashioned. But I supposed you might be meeting my parents soon.”

Phil laughed, “Oh yeah...”

Melinda noticed for the first time that Phil had a necklace around his neck too. Two rings.

“Are those your parents’ rings?” She grabbed them to look closer.

“Yeah, they are. I wear them always, reminds me of them. I have this sort of silly hope that whoever I marry, she would take my mom’s ring and I’d wear my dad’s.” Phil seemed embarrassed by the admission.

Melinda gave him another kiss, “That is supremely sweet. It’s amazing ring. I hope to wear it one day.”

Phil couldn’t believe his ears. He just mentioned courting, marriage, and a ring. And Melinda didn’t stomp out the door in fear. “I would love that.”

The two spent the rest of Christmas Day talking, kissing, drinking, eating, and just exploring each other, both minds and bodies. Phil would be sore the next day, in more ways than one. He was also pretty sure he’d be nursing a hangover, but a shot in the dark would cure that really quick.

Melinda spent another night with Phil, but this time, they shared a bed.

“I’m stealing your hoodie” Melinda said, as she packed up to go home for the rest. Phil would be doing a double shift, and the bus schedule was back on. It had warmed up that day, and the snow had already started to melt.

Phil laughed, “Okay. Keep the flannel pajamas too. You look awfully cute in them.”

Melinda gave him a deep kiss, “Mmm, I do don’t I? And you look cute in those cap boxers.”

Phil blushed, “Heh...yeah...guess I wasn’t expecting you to see those yet.”

“Alright, alright. Stop being so handsome. You need to get to work and open the shop.” Melinda pulled way from him and he gave her a smile.

“So...do I get to see your place tonight then?” Phil asked, all of the sudden excited for his evenings now.

“Yes, Cap.” She smiled, trying out the pet name for Phil.

Phil and Melinda walked downstairs, to see Mack already in the shop. “Mack...oh, hi. Forgot you had the morning shift. How was your trip?”

The 17 year old was wise beyond his eyes, and easily caught the fact that Melinda was wearing his sweatshirt, had a new necklace on, and Phil had several hickeys on his neck. He gave a look at Phil that said “oh sir you will be giving me all the details”

Melinda walked over to Mack and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks for pushing this one to ask me out.”

Mack just blushed and then gave Phil a huge thumbs up. Melinda walked out the door.

“Just decorating a tree? Just a peck on the lips. Uh huh.” Mack chuckled, as he started extracting shots for Phil.


	6. Melinda's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets to see Melinda's place for the first time, and the two realize how much fun it is to be a couple.

**Melinda’s Place**

Melinda made it back to her apartment for the first time in two days. Thankfully she had cleaned it before she left for the coffee shop on Christmas Eve.

She put her things down and went to go shower and put some fresh clothes on. She smiled at the fact that she had been wearing Phil’s college hoodie, and wearing his mother’s necklace.

How things had changed since she had last been in her apartment. Now she had a steady boyfriend, one that had even hinted at marriage. She had never dated anyone who even mentioned settling down or marriage. In college, it had all been about the ride, and not about having a real relationship.

But as Melinda grew older, and maybe a bit wiser, she realized she had been looking for love in all the wrong places. She had never been friends with a guy first, and she was already realizing how much better it was to have a solid foundation before dating.

Melinda finished her shower and noticed a missed call from her parents. They probably wanted to start planning when she could visit, now that the snowstorm was over.

She video called them back right away.

“Hey mom and dad.”

Mr May: “I see you are back in your apartment. The buses working again?”

Melinda rolled her eyes at that comment, “Yes, dad. The snow is melting, the roads are clear, and the buses are working. And Phil is working today.”

Melinda tried hard not to smile too much when she mentioned Phil’s name, but failed.

“Melinda, is that a new necklace? Did Phil get that for you?” Mrs. May said, observant as always.

“Yes, mom. It’s actually quite sweet. It’s Phil’s mom’s necklace. He gave it to me for Christmas.” Melinda still teared up at the thought of Phil giving it to her.

“Wow, this guy must be serious. Does his mom approve?”

Melinda looked down somberly, “Um, his mom passed away just a few years ago. And his dad died when he was a kid.”

Both Melinda’s parents kept silent for a moment. “Oh. So he’s been alone for awhile then?” Mel’s dad responded, knowing what it was like to lose parents at an early age.

“He’s had an uncle...well more of a family friend that’s been taking him under his wing. I got to meet him earlier this year. His name is Nick...Fury or something like that?”

Mrs. May’s eyes went wide, “NICK FURY?”

Melinda looked at her mom, confused, “Yeah, why? Wait...Phil did say he was part of a special organization...”

“He’s the Director of SHIELD, Melinda. Became Director just this year. I would know, since I teach at the Academy.” Mrs. May responded in shock.

“WHAT?! Phil was saying that Nick had wanted him to go to a special school when he graduated college. But his mom had just passed away, so instead, Nick helped him open up a coffee shop.” Melinda couldn’t believe her ears.

“Wow, Phil could have been a student of mine. Crazy how life works, right?” Mrs. May looked introspective.

“Yeah, maybe in a another time. Mom, I think Phil would make a good SHIELD agent, but I think right now, he’s still mourning his mom. And needs a little joy in his life.” Melinda answered, touching the necklace he gave her.

Melinda’s mom replied, “Yes, that makes sense. I know it wasn’t easy being raised by a SHIELD agent mom. Why do you think I retired and became a professor? I didn’t want to miss out on your teen years.”

All of the sudden, Melinda was very thankful for her mom. “I...didn’t realize that’s why you retired. Mom...I...thank you. I don’t think I appreciated that until now. Talking to Phil has given me a different perspective.”

“Well, honey. I’m just glad you two found each other. There’s always the option of becoming SHIELD agents later. Or, in your case, FBI or CIA. I know you don’t really want to follow in my exact footsteps, Melinda.” Mrs. May had really wanted Melinda to join SHIELD, but also knew the toll it took on her marriage. If she hadn’t retired, she’s not sure her and herself husbandwould still be married.

“Thanks, mom. Well, can I call you back tonight? I figure we’ll plan flights when Phil comes over.”

Mr. May had been in the background letting the two women talk, but came in on that comment, “Ohhhh, Phil’s coming to YOUR place. Hmm?”

Melinda and her mom rolled their eyes again, “Yes, dad. I’m a grown adult. And he’s my boyfriend. I’m going to have him at my apartment sometimes.”

“Be safe, dear” Melinda’s dad gave her a wink.

Sighing, Melinda hung up the phone. She sat back down, and poured herself a mug of tea.

Phil’s uncle, director of SHIELD. She tried to imagine Phil in a SHIELD tactical outfit and just couldn’t. Maybe in a suit as a comms agent.

But was that the right life for him? Was it the right life for her? Right now, she was studying law and hoping to get into some sort of agency. If she did FBI, she could stay local and not travel all over the world like her mom did.

_Well, I don’t have to make these decisions now. Phil and I have barely been dating a couple days, and now I’m sitting here planning my future with him. Slow down, Mel._

Melinda heard her phone ding.

Phil: [What time should I come over tonight, Mel?]

Melinda: [Anytime is good]

Phil: [Alright, I can get off work at 5, come at 6?]

Melinda: [Yes. I can’t really cook, Chinese takeout good?]

Phil: [Mmm! Takeout and chill 😘]

Melinda: [Okay, dork]

Phil: [😏 I’ll bring drinks ]

Melinda: [See you tonight 😘]

Phil ringed the doorbell and Mel quickly opened it for him. He was wearing his new Captain America hat that Melinda had given him and he was holding a bottle of Scotch whiskey in his hand.

Melinda gave him a kiss as he walked into the door. She pointed up to show that she put up some mistletoe above the door. Phil grinned, “I see you prepped the apartment well.”

He looked around at the simple studio apartment. It was very organized, minimalist, but very nicely decorated. “I like it!”

Melinda had been slightly nervous at what Phil would think of her place. It wasn’t much, but that’s because she wasn’t home often. She was usually either at school, the coffee shop, or at the gym, training.

“Thanks, Phil. Now, let’s eat, I’m so hungry.” Melinda had been smelling the takeout since she picked it up and her mouth had been watering.

The two finished dinner and poured some Scotch. “Talked to my parents today. They said they’ll buy your ticket if you can get time off.”

Phil smiled nervously, “Alright. I talked to my good friend who is in town and he can take over my shifts. He was actually my boss in college. He trained my baristas when I first opened. I told him I was visiting my girlfriend’s parents, and he took the shifts without hesitation.”

Melinda laughed as she put her arm around Phil’s shoulders, “It seems like all your friends were rooting for you to get a girl.”

Phil’s face reddened, “Yeah...I guess I played single dude for too long.”

The two set down their drinks and began to kiss on the couch. Phil looked over at her bed, which was nearby. “This makes for a nice transition.” He mumbled between kisses.

Melinda agreed, she had never thought about that as one of the perks of a studio apartment. It was going to be another good night.


	7. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets to meet Melinda's parents and gets a little emotional in remembering his late parents.

**Meeting the Parents**

A few days later, Phil and Melinda were on their way to the airport, to visit her parents. Phil’s nervousness showed, his eyes darting all over the place.

“Phil, chill. It’s okay. My parents are cool.” Melinda replied, putting her hand on Phil’s.

“Yeah, and then I find out your mom is a SHIELD agent and that Nick is the Director of SHIELD? So now I’m gonna be interrogated!” Phil was being slightly melodramatic as they neared the airport in their Uber.

“Retired SHIELD agent. She’s just a professor at the Academy now.” Melinda answered, getting ready to grab her stuff.

“Alright, alright. Whew. I’ll be fine. Everything is fine.” Phil tipped the Uber driver and then got out of the car with Mel.

Melinda smiled, looking at him. She had gotten him more Christmas gifts. While she did like Phil’s style, his hipster barista outfits did need a little updating. So, she had gotten him a mid V-neck and a bomber jacket, which he wore to the airport. She thought he looked quite handsome. Phil was unsure about the V-neck, but seeing how it made Melinda happy, he didn’t mind.

“You look good, Phil. Here, one more gift. You’ll need these in Arizona.” She handed him a brand new pair of aviator sunglasses.

The two lovers took a selfie before they went into the airport. Melinda had worn her leather jacket, a v-neck shirt as well, and aviator glasses.

“Now you do look like an agent of some sort in that outfit, Melinda.” Phil had told her when she had shown up at his place earlier that day.

“What can I say? I look good in leather.”

“Yeah you do,” Phil gave her a deep kiss.

“Alright Phil, we gotta head to the airport, don’t have time for another.” Melinda had laughed, tearing herself away from his touch.

“Fine.” Phil pouted, only half joking.

Mel and Phil got on the plane, and once they got settled, held hands. “I can’t believe your parents got us first class. I’ve never flown first class.”

Mel’s laughed, “Yeah, my mom has a ton of points from traveling so much in her SHIELD days. She uses them now to fly me home.”

The flight attendant brought champagne by. Phil grinned, “Wow! Free alcohol too.”

The flight went well, with Mel and Phil watching a movie on the plane. Mel had snuggled into Phil’s arms, and the two had drank probably too much champagne. But Mel’s parents were picking them up, so no worries on drinking and driving.

As they landed and went out to get picked up, Phil put on his new sunglasses in the bright Arizona sun.

“Not gonna lie, Phil, you look hot in that outfit. Like you are in your 30s now.” Melinda swooned.

“Oh...so mid 30s is what you look for then?” Phil teased.

“No, just you look more refined”

“Well I don’t think you can age, Mel. I’ve seen your high school photos you showed me.” He wrapped his arm over her waist.

“Good genes account for that one.”

Phil moved his hand along her hip. “Yeah, good jeans.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and blushed. “You are so dorky.”

Before the two could share a kiss, Melinda’s parents pulled up. Phil immediately stood straight, looking like a cadet who forgot to salute his superior officer.

“Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. May.” Phil said, helping Mel get the luggage into the trunk.

“Nice to meet you, Phil. Mrs. May stuck her hand out to shake it.

Mr. May gave Phil a stern glance, “Hi Phil.”

The four adults rode mostly in silence on the way to the May residence, but Melinda was able to keep some conversation going between her parents and Phil.

Mrs. May seemed quite interested in hearing all about “Uncle” Nick, and Mr. May wanted to know all about Phil’s coffee shop.

They all made it to their house and got settled in. Mrs. May showed Phil his room while Mr. May and Melinda prepped snacks.

“Here’s our guest room, Phillip. Don’t feel like you have to sleep in there though,” She gave him a wink, and Phil blushed dark red.

Melinda popped in her head, “Oh mom, what did you say to Phil?”

Melinda’s mom laughed, “Oh, nothing.”

Melinda took Phil by the hand. Let me show you my room. Melinda’s room was just as it was like when she moved out at 18. It was simple, like her apartment, but there was a spot with all her medals and awards from school and sports.

“Yeah, we can sleep in here or in the guest room, whichever you want. I think my parents put you in the guest room just to not presume anything.” Melinda felt slightly embarrassed about the whole thing.

“No, no it’s totally cool. Besides...your mom knows what’s up.” Phil blushed again.

“Of course she does, Phil. She was a SHIELD agent. And my dad is just...old fashioned. But his wife isn’t. So it all works out.” Melinda led Phil back out to the living room, where the parents were sitting.

The day went by fairly smoothly, with Phil only being grilled a bit by Mrs. May, and only a few embarrassing comments by Mr. May.

Melinda and Phil were walking through the neighborhood as the sun began to set. “Your parents are awesome, Mel.”

Melinda chuckled, “Really? They grilled you and embarrassed you in the same conversation.”

Phil squeezed her hand, “No, it’s okay. It’s just, nice to be around older adults again. They care for you, greatly. I’m willing to suffer some scrutiny and embarrassment to have your hand.”

The sun began to set over the hills, and Melinda leaned into Phil, just like they had on their first date night.

“I feel like we’ve been dating forever.” Phil replied, feeling so comfortable with Melinda pressed against him.

“It some ways, it doesn’t feel real. But I think it’s because we were friends before we started dating.” Melinda answered, coming to that conclusion the other day.

“Yeah, that’s true. You did come into the shop nearly every day for 7 months.” Phil laughed, realizing now how much Mel had been crushing on him all this time.

“And it still took you that long to ask me out!” Mel punched him slightly in the arm.

“True, but this did turn out well. I mean...Christmas day was the best day of my life.” Phil kissed her gently on the neck.

“Mmm, you’re right. Alright, Phil, let’s get back to the house. Thankfully...my parents go to bed early.” Melinda touched his lips with her finger.

“Oh good.” The two came back to the house, with Mr. and Mrs. May already putting the final touches on dinner. They all ate together, and Phil smiled.

“Thank you for having me over. This is the first family dinner I’ve had in a long while. I...I’ve missed it.” Phil was trying so hard not to cry. It had been nearly lost in his memory the last time he had dinner with two parents.

Melinda began tearing up, as well as Mr. May. Melinda’s mom smiled gently.

“Sorry for getting emotional.” Phil felt embarrassed, but Melinda put her hand on his back.

“No, son. Don’t be. I lost my parents when I was young too. This is why it was so hard for Mellie’s mom and I. I would be so afraid she’d lose her mom young, like I did. But she made it. So every day, we appreciate what we have.” Mr. May said seriously. Phil had touched a soft spot on Mr. May.

The rest of the meal was spent quiet, everyone contemplative. Melinda and Phil picked up all the dishes and said they would clean up.

“Doing okay, Phil?” Mel said as she set her hand on his lower back.

“Yeah, doing fine now. Just happy and somber at the same time. If that makes sense.” Phil shrugged as he began to wash the plates.

“You know, never feel embarrassed about talking about your feelings. That’s one thing I learned from my dad. My mom had to shut off herself a lot when I was growing up, because of the things she saw as an agent. But my dad was able to pull her back out of the wreckage every time.” Melinda answered, remembering when her mom couldn’t even hug her. There had been a mission in Bahrain. Something happened there. Mel’s mom never shared about it. Mrs. May shortly retired after that, and became a professor.

“Thanks, Mel. It’s great to see your parents. I’m really glad I decided to come.” Phil and Mel finished cleaning in relative, with Phil humming a song and Melinda loading up the dishwasher.

Late evening fell, and Mr. and Mrs. May went to bed promptly at 9 pm. The parents had left some drinks and desserts out for Phil and Mel.

“Looks like we are alone at last, Phil,” Melinda had wrapped her arms around Phil.

“Mmmhmm. Been a long day. But a good day. And an even better night.” Phil said, before he pulled Mel in for a long kiss.


	8. LOLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil receives a mysterious letter that leads him to an amazing surprise. His coworker Mack accompanies him.

**Lola**

Spring had sprung and Phil and Melinda had just celebrated their 4th month anniversary. It had finally started warming up, and Phil had in motion a plan to set his future with Melinda.

“I just need a ring and a plan.” Phil said to himself as he opened the coffee shop for the morning shift.

He said hi to Mack, who had been his wingman whenever he needed date ideas to do with Melinda.

“Hey, Phil, saw this card get dropped off. Just says your name on it,” Mack handed the card to Phil as he wiped his hands.

“From Mel, maybe?” Phil opened the card and it just had text. It said “Warehouse 616, Combination to enter: 136084”

Mack looked over at Phil with a confused look, “That is sus, man.”

Phil returned a confused look, “sus?”

“Suspicious! Come on, I forget, you don’t do tech much. It’s a game me and Vick play with some friends.”

“Alright, alright. We’ll go check it out after work.” Phil answered, setting down the card and prepping for the first customer.

“We?” Mack asked.

“I don’t know if anyone has told you this Mack, but you are kind of a beast. If I’m gonna have anyone go with me to a suspicious warehouse it would be you.” Phil answered, giving Mack a look.

“Why not Mel?” Mack asked, knowing Melinda had been taking martial arts classes for months now.

Phil sighed, “She’s about to take the bar exam on Friday , and has told me I can’t disturb her. But we have a date this weekend, and I’m hoping to propose.”

Mack turned quickly back at Phil, “PROPOSE?!”

“Keep it down, Mack. Yes. I know we’ve only been dating a few months. But I want to get married to her...like now.” Phil wondered if Melinda would elope with him. Maybe in Vegas. Apparently she likes Vegas.

Though Phil was pretty sure her parents, in particular, Mrs. May, would kill him if he didn’t make sure Melinda got a proper wedding.

The rest of the shift went by as normally, with Melinda stopping by for a bit, looking stressed, but composed. She ordered her chai to go, and reminded Phil that she needed the time to study tonight. He looked disappointed, but of course, understood. This way he had time to plan for the weekend.

Phil and Mack rode over to the mysterious Warehouse on Mack’s motorcycle. Phil didn’t have a car, as living in the city, you could just use public transportation or walk.

“Okay, Mack, anything sus?” Phil winked at Mack.

Mack rolled his eyes, “No boss, just looks like a normal warehouse to me.”

Phil put in the combination on the door. It unlocked to a pitch black warehouse. “You just had to say something, didn’t you, Mack.”

Mack used his phone flashlight to find the lights. He turned it on.

Phil gasped.

Sitting there was a 1962 cherry red Chevrolet Corvette.

And not just any 1962 cherry red corvette. But his dad’s.

“What? How?” Phil asked as he went to the car. There was another card on it.

“Phil, I know how hard it was for your mom to sell the corvette to help you pay for college. So, I did some searching and found it. It’s your dad’s. Now it’s in your name. I did do some basic fixes on it. But it’s up to you to deck it out.

-Nick Fury”

Phil stood there stunned. He handed the card to Mack so he could read it.

“Wow...so boss, any chance I get to work on it sometime? I do have my mechanic class project coming up...” Mack asked in as persuasive voice as he could.

Phil gave his friend a glance, “Maybe, just maybe.”

Phil went in the car and just sat in it, taking it in. He closed his eyes, tried to imagine his dad’s garage. The memories were hazy, but he could smell the oil and tobacco. He could feel his dad’s rough hands on his own shoulder. He could hear Pink Floyd playing in the background.

He opened his eyes. Mack had respectively given him time and space, knowing it was a special moment for Phil.

Phil looked at Mack, “I could see him. Not really his face. But his presence. This means so much to me.”

Mack smiled at his boss, “Uncle Nick is one special dude. He must really see you as a son.”

Phil smirked, “I don’t know about that. But I’m thankful to have him in my life.”

Phil started Lola and Mack helped lift the warehouse doors. Thankfully the coffee shop and apartment complex had underground parking, but Phil did feel a bit nervous about keeping the car there. But he had nowhere else to bring the car.

Later that night, Melinda had texted Phil.

Melinda: [Hey love, how was today?]

Phil: [It was good. Mack and I went on an adventure after work]

Melinda: [Oh good. I feel bad about not having you over tonight]

Phil: [No worries, Mel. How’s the studying?]

Melinda: [Going well. Well off to sleep. I’m exhausted]

Phil: [Love you]

Melinda: [Loves 😘]

Phil sat in his bed, thinking of Melinda, but also thinking of his dad’s car. He doesn’t know why his dad name the car Lola, he only knew that his mom didn’t approve of the name. Phil guessed it was the name of an ex-girlfriend or something.

Phil fell asleep that night and dreamed of working on the car with his dad. When he woke up, tears were streaming down his face.


	9. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda celebrate her passing the bar exam as well as celebrate a new journey in their relationship.

**The Proposal**

Phil hadn’t told Melinda about Lola yet, as he wanted it to be a surprise. She had finished the bar exam and passed with flying colors. Phil told her that he wanted to celebrate all her hard work, take a night together at the beach.

Of course, his actual plan was to propose, and his nervousness was showing up at work that morning.

“Earth to Coulson,” Mack saw Phil’s glazed look as he cleaned mugs to prep for the afternoon shift.

Phil drew himself out of the daze, “Sorry, Mack. Just getting nervous about this weekend. What if she says no?”

“She won’t. Trust me.” Mack answered, grabbing the clean mugs and setting them back on the counter.

“Okay, okay. Everything is fine. You got the rest of the shift covered? I need to finish packing.” Phil took off his apron and shifted his beanie.

“Yeah, boss. Have fun. Don’t get too wild this weekend. You still have a wedding night to plan,” Mack said with a wink.

Phil turned red as he walked past Mack, “Alphonso Mackenzie! You do not need to comment on my sex life.”

Mack just laughed, “Whatever you say, boss.”

As Phil walked up to his apartment, he got a text from Mel.

Melinda: [So...where are you taking me this weekend?]

Phil: [Somewhere that will take your breathe away]

Melinda: [😏]

Phil: [Snorkeling. So bring a swimsuit 🤓]

Melinda: [🤨]

Phil: [Pick you up soon]

Phil finished gathering his things and grabbed Lola’s keys. He drove over to Mel’s place, his heart already fluttering. She was already waiting on the curb with her bags.

He wore his aviator sunglasses and drove right up to her. “Hey there, lady. Looking for a good time?”

Melinda raised her eyebrow, “Where did you get this car, Phil? It’s sexy.”

Phil grinned, “Come on in and I’ll tell you the story.”

Phil helped Mel with her bags and then the two started driving along the highway, to get to the beach.

He recounted the adventure with Mack and Nick’s note in it. Phil got a little choked up talking about it.

“That’s amazing, Phil. Wow. So this is why you wanted it to be a surprise.” Mel had her hand on his knee as he drove and the two kept grinning at each other. He put his hand on hers.

“BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL, PHIL!” Melinda motioned to him.

“Fine,” He said, pouting but gave her a wink. The two drove a couple hours and finally made it to a beachside condo. They got settled and had a Chinese takeout for dinner. Phil’s was beginning to be more and more nervous. He wished he had a cocktail, anything to calm his nerves.

“It’s gonna be sunset, soon, Melinda. Why don’t I make us drinks, and then we can go to the beach. Do a toast to celebrate your exam!” Phil reached over and put his hand on her hip. “Then we can do some other types of celebrating.”

Melinda smiled, her hips leaning into him. “I guess we should make those drinks first.”

Phil made two strong mai tais and they headed out onto the beach. The couple sipped their drinks as they found a nice spot to sit by some palm trees. The sun began to set.

“Melinda.” Phil said shakily. Looking deeply into her eyes. He set his drink down.

“This isn’t just a toast for your hard work. It’s something more. I....I have something to ask you.” He got down on one knee.

Melinda gasped.

“Melinda May. You have been a light in my life these months. Even more so since Christmas Day. I didn’t know then how much I would fall in love with you. I want to spent all my days with you. Will you marry me?” Phil got out a beautiful green emerald engagement ring, that glinted in the sunset.

Melinda looked into his soft blue eyes and smiled, “Yes. Phillip J. Coulson, I will marry you.”

He stood up and she jumped into his arms. He swung her around and gave her a passionate kiss. “Wooooooo!” He shouted.

He began kissing her all over, grabbing her leg and pulling it into him. “Phil...shouldn’t we go back to the condo?”

Phil smiled through his kissing, “I guess so....”

The two newly engagement couple grabbed their mai tais and downed the rest of them. Both buzzed, and very excited, they ran back to the condo.

They barely made it into the door before all their clothes were off and shouts of glee permeated through the air.

Later, the two cuddled on the couch while looking at Melinda’s ring. “It’s beautiful, Phil.”

“Thanks, wanted one that would complement your eyes.” He grinned and gave her another kiss.

“So, when are we getting married?” Melinda asked, also desiring a quick engagement.

Phil laughed, “How about this weekend?”

Melinda gently slapped him on the shoulder, “My parents would kill you if we eloped. But yes, I agree, as soon as possible.”

Phil chuckled, “What about a May wedding...in May?”

“Ha! Yes, let’s do it.”

“Good, because our wedding night is going to take your breath away.”

“You were the one breathless tonight.” Melinda smiled, remembering the large gulps Phil had to take in.

“That’s because you are so beautiful.”

“So, are we really going snorkeling tomorrow?” Melinda wondered, always wanting to try it.

“As long as you brought your hot red bikini.” Phil gave her a mischievous grin.

“Oh...you saw that in my things, did you? Mmmm yes, I think I’ll wear it.”

They never did end up snorkeling that weekend, because as soon as Melinda put on the bikini, it came off as quickly as it came on.

Between the drinks, the cuddles, there wasn’t time for much else.

The next day, the two packed up and started to head home. Phil had to work, and Melinda had to start looking for jobs.

“So, honeymoon at the beach? Let’s take at least a week. Maybe we‘ll actually snorkel this time.” Melinda smirked at her fiancé.

“Alright, deal. I’ll just ask a couple friends to man the shop for me when we’ll gone. And we need to figure out whose apartment we are gonna live in.” Phil answered, realizing they had a lot of logistics to figure out.

“That’s an easy one, Phil. Yours, clearly. Mine is just a studio. And yours is above the shop.” Melinda answered, thankful she just had a month to month lease.

“But I like going from the couch to the bed.” Phil gave Melinda another kiss as they headed to the car.

She rolled her eyes, “We can put a bed in your living room if that gets you excited.”

“Naw, we’ll just have to do it on the couch then. Too much effort to move.”

Melinda rolled her eyes again, but caressed his chin. “And clean shaven for the wedding.”

Phil smiled, “I thought you liked the scruff.”

“I do...but...20 years from now you won’t want to be looking back at photos and saying ‘wow what a hipster barista I was.’” She grinned, hoping he’ll stop wearing his beanies eventually. He looked best with short cropped hair. He was still pretty subconscious about his thinning hair, but she thought it looked quite dashing.

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Phil said as he dropped her off at the apartment.

Melinda laughed, “You just don’t want to have to say goodbye every night.”

“Damn straight.”


	10. The May Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda are getting married!

**The May Wedding**

It was May 15th, just a month and a half after Phil had proposed. Wedding day. He woke up bleary eyed, slightly hung over from his bachelor party the night before. He had promised Melinda he wouldn’t go too crazy. The issue is no one else was old enough at the bachelor party to drink, so Phil had to drink all the shots.

Melinda was already at Vick’s house, where her and a few friends from college were helping her get ready. Phil would be getting ready at his place. He saw a message from Mack.

Mack: [Are you awake? I brought muffins and smoothies.]

Phil: [Oh good. I have a headache. Don’t tell Mel]

Mack: [My lips are sealed. But I may tell her about your amazing Karaoke singing voice]

Phil: [Ugh…fine.]

Phil and Mack got ready, along with Mack’s brother. Phil had a very small group of friends and being an only child, Mack and his brother were the only guys in the wedding on his side.

Mack’s father was doing the ceremony, Phil had wanted Nick to do it, but he was off on an important mission. He did buy their honeymoon though as a wedding gift. Ten days in Tahiti. Phil smiled. He couldn’t wait. But first, Phil got to marry the woman of his dreams.

Phil and the Mack bros got ready quickly, and had so much down time before the wedding. They played some video games until it was time to go to the venue. It was a small venue, outside in a beautiful park. Phil searched his eyes for Melinda.

“No looking before the wedding!” Vick said from behind, scolding Phil.

Phil gave her an innocent glance, “I was just looking for…a bathroom.”

Vick rolled her eyes, “Move along, boys. You’ll get your chance with Melinda soon.”

Phil grinned, soon Melinda and him would be together. No more goodbyes, no more traveling between apartments. Just them together everyday.

The wedding began, with Phil standing by the Mack family, and the warm sun making the nearby lake sparkle.

The music began, and Melinda, in her flowing white dress, hair curled, and a radiant smile, walked down the aisle. Phil couldn’t believe his eyes. How could she become more beautiful? It wasn’t fair.

Phil attempted to not cry, but it was all he could do to not tear up, seeing Melinda walking down the aisle with her father. He only wished his parents could have met her.

Melinda finally made it to the altar and the two took each other’s hands. “Phil, are you crying?” Melinda whispered.

“No, no…just the sun in my eyes.” He muttered back. Melinda smirked, knowingly.

“Let’s get this started, shall me,” Mack’s father said, beginning with the message and vows. It was quite short, as Melinda had always wanted a short ceremony, but a long reception to party.

When the vows came, Phil could barely speak, somehow, he was able to get these words.

“Melinda May. You have grown more radiant, more wise, more amazing as I have known you. I am deeply honored to be your husband, and I promise to cherish you and love you, the rest of my days.”

Melinda began to cry, and Vick handed her a tissue. Once she was composed, she said her vows to Phil.

“Phillip J. Coulson, you are the most kind, humble, and loyal person I have ever met. My love for you as only grown, and will continue to grow every day. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Mack’s father smiled, “And now the rings.”

Phil got out his mother’s ring, resized for Melinda’s hand. Melinda got out Phil’s father’s ring. It fit perfectly on Phil’s finger. At that point, Phil broke down, seeing his parents’ rings on their hands. It was a dream come true.

“And now, you may kiss the bride!”

Phil and Melinda kissed, their tears mixing in, a sweet happiness with a tinge of solemnity. Melinda knew how much Phil missed his parents. But now, he had family again. A wife, two amazing parents, and two best friends.

“Now let’s party!” Mack shouted, the newlyweds dancing down the aisle to the Star Wars theme song.

It didn’t take long after eating dinner for the dance floor to get set out in the park. Mack was friend’s with a DJ at his school who he had recommended for the wedding.

While the dance floor was getting set up, Melinda went back to the bridal room to get changed into cocktail party hour dress. She also bought a new outfit for Phil, which she put in the groom’s room.

Melinda’s reception dress was silver and sparkly, cut high at the leg and low at the chest. Phil put on a blue suit, with a white shirt, the top being unbuttoned.

The two came out of their rooms and Phil looked over at Melinda, his jaw dropping.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn, you’re my wife.”

Melinda smiled, pulling him in for a kiss, then whispered in his ear. “There’s a lot more where that came from tonight.”

Phil’s face reddened deeply. “So…we can just skip the reception, right?”

Mack and Vick saw them from afar and called out, “Get a room!”

The married couple flipped them off jokingly, then joined the rest of the guests on the dance floor. The DJ put on “Lose Yourself to Dance” by Daft Punk and bumping lights to match.

Phil didn’t really know how to dance, but Melinda seemed to be enjoying it. “I had to take a dance elective in high school.” She mentioned, wrapping her leg around his hip.

“I think our high school experiences were different.” Phil laughed, enjoying his hot wife being all over him on the dance floor.

The hours waned on, with cake, champagne, then cocktails. It finally became time for the couple to go to their AirBnB.

“Finally.” Phil said, as they began packing their things into Lola.

“You liked the dancing, Phil.” Melinda smirked.

“Lil bit. But I more wanted to dance…then…” Phil gave Mel a flirtatious look.

“You’re get your chance. Come on. Let’s get to this condo” Melinda smiled, plugging in the coordinates to the condo, seeing it was only five miles away. Phil had planned that on purpose.

As they left the venue, their guests cheered and threw rice in celebration.

Phil carried Melinda into the condo and it didn’t take long before the two were enraptured in each other’s arms. The dress didn’t stay on long, and neither did Phil’s suit.

They performed their own dance moves, ones suitable for a wedding night, but not for a reception floor. Phil couldn’t stop smiling.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue and segue into the Cappuccino in the Clouds sequel, which will follow Melinda and Phil 15 years later. Melinda becomes an FBI Agent and Phil is becoming a nationally ranked barista. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the Cappuccino in the Clouds sequel, which will loosely follow the plot of the show "White Collar." However, no background in White Collar is needed to read the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It had been a year since Melinda and Phil’s wedding. The two spend their honeymoon in Tahiti, which ended up being a “magical place” as Phil said one night, whilst being fairly tipsy.

Eventually the honeymoon was over, and the May-Coulson couple went back to their normal lives. Melinda ended up applying for the FBI Academy and got in. She’d spent some time at Quantico, away from Phil which was hard in their first year of marriage. However, it allowed Phil to focus on becoming a high end barista, entering every competition in town.

His goal of becoming a nationally ranked barista was very achievable, and he even named his signature drink, “The Melinda” after his wife. It was a twist on a dirty chai, complete with coconut milk and cinnamon, with an orange peel on top. It won him a regional award, and he was planning on using it at the national competition the next year.

Melinda eventually graduated from the FBI Academy and became part of the Violent Crimes unit, much to the dismay of Phil. While he knew Melinda would be amazing at it, it also meant dangerous field duty. But she assured him, with all her training, and her team, she would be prepared for anything.

Of course, as the years dragged on, nothing would prepare for when a certain hacker came into their lives…

[Sequel to Cappuccino in the Clouds currently in progress!]


End file.
